


Coming Together In A New World

by DarkShade



Series: Finding The Lost [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Light Angst, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: Rip is still trying to get used to the fact his son is now an adult, Jonas is getting used to having his father back, Cece is getting to know the new members of her family, while Gideon finds a place to stay.
Relationships: Gideon & Rip Hunter, Sara Diggle/Jonas Hunter
Series: Finding The Lost [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Coming Together In A New World

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little more in this universe,  
> hope you enjoy.

After her morning shower Cece Burns wandered downstairs to the kitchen where her husband placed a mug of decaffeinated tea on the counter beside her before he turned back to making breakfast. She missed coffee, being pregnant was so annoying.

“Morning,” JJ grinned, leaning over to kiss her when she moved to his side.

“Morning,” she smiled back, loving that she still felt a spark even after how long they’d been together. She looked around confused that she hadn’t been attacked by a yapping excited puppy, “Where’s Gideon?”

JJ smiled, “Giddy, as I think we should rename her, is out for a walk with Dad. He’s bonded with her.”

Cece chuckled, “That’s nice.”

“Breakfast will be a few minutes,” he told her.

Sitting down with her tea, Cece thought over the past few days and the insanity of it all. Finding out her husband had been born about one hundred years in the future and that his long-lost father, the father who was practically the same age as him, had been the coma patient she’d been caring for over the past few months had been a shock to say the least. It was even more surprising that he was Rip Hunter, a man she’d heard stories about from her aunt Sara and her friends.

Except she couldn’t equate the man from the stories with the one she’d known over the past few days.

They’d described him as untrustworthy, someone who kept secrets and didn’t care about anyone but himself. Cece didn’t see that all. Yes, he’d kept secrets but waking up and not knowing where he was, or the situation he was in, then it made complete sense he’d hid his identity.

As for not caring about anyone but himself, Cece saw the absolute love Rip had for JJ, or Jonas as he still called him, and she also knew he was doing all he could to get to know her. He was slightly awkward in some ways, but from what she could gather making friends and getting to know people was not a skill the Time Masters who raised him encouraged. He was like JJ when Cece first met him back in college.

The sound of the door opening was quickly followed by barking as Giddy, their recently renamed dog, came flying towards her.

“Morning,” Cece reached down and picked up the puppy getting kisses from the excited pooch.

“Good morning,” Rip smiled back, “I thought I’d take her for a walk and get to know the neighbourhood.”

Cece rolled her eyes theatrically, “You’ve only been here a few days. It took me three months to do that.”

Rip chuckled, “I hope you don’t mind that I borrowed your puppy, but I thought she might like the walk.”

“Any time you want,” Cece told him, “Even when you move out.” She mused for a moment, “Not that I am pushing you out the door, but have you heard from Gideon?”

“We talk several times a day,” he told her, “She assures me that everything will be sorted by tomorrow.”

Catching the fondness in his tone, Cece grinned, “That’s great. It will be nice to get to know her.”

Rip smiled back, “Yes, it will.”

The doorbell rang later that morning while Jonas was in his office upstairs working and Cece was at the hospital. Rip put down his book and caught the excited puppy who went running to see who was visiting. Lifting her in one arm, Rip opened the door and smiled at the woman standing there.

“Gideon.”

“Hello, Captain,” she breathed softly before stepping into him.

Rip caught her around her waist with his free arm, hugging her tightly realising suddenly she was giggling. Pulling back, he chuckled seeing the puppy was licking her face.

Letting her go, he stepped back to allow her inside, “It’s so good to see you.”

Gideon grinned, “I told you I would not be long. And whenever you are ready, there is something I want to show you.”

“Now is fine for me,” Rip told her, “I’ll let Jonas know I’m going out and you should say hello.”

A bright smile touched Gideon’s face at the thought of seeing Jonas, even if he was no longer the little boy they remembered, joy filled them both knowing he was there. Jonas was in the middle of a meeting but jumped out of it to give Gideon a hug.

“I’ll take Giddy with us,” Rip told his son, “She’ll like the walk.”

Jonas nodded, “Thanks Dad.”

Gideon gave Jonas another quick hug before they left. Walking slowly through the streets with Gideon’s hand in his and her namesake on the leash running ahead of them, Rip couldn’t help but smile. It was something he’d never dreamed, and a feeling he’d never expected to have again. They walked only about five minutes away from Jonas and Cece’s home to a detached house at the edge of the housing estate, with two floors, a garage, and a well-kept front lawn.

“What do you think, Captain?” Gideon asked as they reached the bottom of the path leading to the house.

“It’s nice,” he said before checking, “Is there a specific reason for the question?”

Gideon laughed, “This is our new home. Assuming,” she looked up at him with worried eyes, “You still wish to move in with me.”

Rip smiled, “Of course I do. We belong together. Not to mention I should let my son and daughter-in-law have their privacy back.”

Chuckling Gideon took his hand and moved him forward, she unlocked the door letting them inside. Rip looked around seeing the house was spotless, decorated mostly in beige and white.

“I will show you upstairs later,” Gideon told him, “But I want to show you the best part of this property.”

Picking up Giddy who was trying to run up the stairs, Rip followed Gideon through the large kitchen and out into the back garden. They then reached the gate and Gideon opened it showing a large field.

“This is also part of our property and is fenced off,” she explained moving him forward before stopping, “Do you feel it?”

Closing his eyes Rip felt the hum, the familiar sensation sliding down his spine he knew so well.

“The Waverider,” he breathed, joy filling him.

Gideon squeezed his hand and with a smirk, clicked her fingers. The ramp lowered and Rip walked forward automatically. Gideon caught up with him, taking the puppy and allowed him to go in ahead of her. Rip gently drew his fingers along the bulkhead, feeling the hum of his ship welcoming him home. He headed to the bridge and slowly moved to the pilot’s seat, drawing his fingers across the main console where her hologram used to sit.

Rip stopped suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Gideon asked coming to his side.

“It’s not my place anymore,” he said sadly.

Gideon took his hand so he would look at her, “It has always been your place. You are still my Captain. And the Waverider agrees with me. Don’t you, dear?”

The lights around them dimmed before coming back up to full strength again and Rip smiled.

“You’re home, Captain” Gideon told him, “You’re home at last with us once more.”

Wrapping his arm around her, Rip hugged Gideon tightly realising after a second she was still holding the dog who began to lick Rip’s face.

Rip began to laugh, “Do you think we should get a dog?”

* * *

Gideon smiled watching Rip make dinner for them. She knew that although he wanted to move in to be with her once more, leaving Jonas even just to move along the street was hard for him. It didn’t matter that Jonas was an adult, expecting a baby of his own, he was still Rip’s son. And they’d only found one another a few days ago.

“Something smells amazing,” Cece said as she walked in, stalling in the doorway, “Gideon!”

“Hello, Cece,” Gideon smiled at the woman.

The smile that touched the other woman’s face surprised Gideon and she returned the hug Cece gave her with the same enthusiasm.

“I thought you weren’t coming till tomorrow,” Cece noted.

Gideon shrugged, “I managed to get everything sorted early.”

“Where are you moving to?” Cece asked, as she grabbed a drink of water.

“Only a few blocks from here,” Gideon explained, “There is a house with a field behind it.”

Cece nodded, “I know that house. I thought that was bought months ago.”

Gideon smirked slightly, “It was but, don’t tell Rip. I used a little time travel to ensure we were able to buy it.”

Cece began to laugh, “Oh you are amazing.”

“Rip just wants to be near Jonas,” Gideon reminded her, “As well as you and of course his future grandchild.”

Resting her hand on her still flat stomach, Cece opened her mouth to speak.

“Please don’t be angry at him for telling me,” Gideon continued, “He has always confided in me.”

“I’m not,” Cece assured her, “How do you feel about being a step-grandmother?”

Gideon laughed, “I think I will go with aunt Gideon, if you wish to give me any kind of title. We will confuse the poor child otherwise.”

“You are definitely Aunt Gideon,” Cece told her, “JJ adores you. Since he told me the truth about his past, he’s talked about you and his mom. JJ thinks the world of you, he’s really excited to have you here like this and for the baby to get to know you too. Not to mention, I’m looking forward to having you here and getting to know you.”

Gideon blushed at Cece’s words, “I’m looking forward to getting to know you too.”

Rip placed the plate in front of Gideon before taking his own seat at the table.

“I have to admit I’m going to miss you when you move out and I have to cook again, Dad,” Jonas chuckled.

Cece nodded, “I have to agree, sorry honey but Rip is a much better chef.”

“I said it first,” Jonas reminded her.”

And I take both compliments happily,” Rip told them.

Gideon smiled at him before a slight puzzled frown touched her lips.

Rip noticed and asked, “Gideon?”

“It has occurred to me that you will not be able to tell people your actual relationship,” Gideon explained, “As Rip is only slightly older than you are, Jonas then telling people he is your father…”

“I’ve been thinking about it too,” Cece took over when Gideon trailed off, “I was thinking brothers. We can think up a proper story later.”

Jonas grimaced as did Rip.

“I don’t know about that,” Jonas said, “It’ll feel weird calling you by your name.”

“But calling me Dad in public might be a little confusing for people,” Rip replied, he rested his hand on his son’s shoulder, “We can think of something easier than my name because the ladies are correct.”

“I know,” Jonas sighed, “I don’t have to like it.”

Rip smiled at his son, cupping his cheek for a moment before returning to his meal.

* * *

Giddy barked as she ran on ahead of Cece and JJ while they walked to the house Rip and Gideon were now living in. Rip had only moved the day before and Cece could already see how much JJ was missing having his father in the house with him.

From the moment they’d met Cece knew that JJ regarded family to be very important, even though he didn’t have any. Suddenly having his father back, even in the oddest of circumstances, had meant the world to her husband,

Reaching the house, JJ lifted the puppy into his arms and knocked on the door. Gideon opened it to them, a smile on her face.

“Jonas, Cece,” she greeted, hugging them in turn, “Come in.”

Following Gideon inside, Cece could see they were still in the process of fixing it up and was surprised that Rip hadn’t appeared to greet them.

“Where’s Dad?” JJ asked, before Cece could.

Gideon smiled, “He’s on the Waverider. Do you want me to call him or…”

“The Waverider,” JJ beamed turning to Cece, “You have to see the ship. She is incredible.”

“Thank you, Master Hunter,” Gideon nodded, “She loves you dearly also.”

Cece held JJ’s hand as they followed Gideon out the back door, through the garden into the large field. She jumped slightly when a ramp appeared from nowhere, frowning at her husband when he chuckled before ignoring him as she stepped into the ship.

Gideon led them through the corridors and suddenly they walked through a set of doors onto the bridge where Rip was leaning against the central console.

“Welcome to the Waverider,” he grinned.

Rip hugged his son once more as he and his wife said goodnight before heading home after spending the evening with them. After giving Jonas and Cece the tour of the ship, they’d had dinner together. As he closed the door, Rip turned to find Gideon watching him.

“Are you alright?” she asked gently.

Rip nodded, “It’s just still taking me time to let go of him, I know it’s stupid but it’s hard to equate the fact my eight-year-old son is now basically the same age as I am.”

Gideon smiled and took his arm, “I understand. I remember him as a little boy also.”

Sighing Rip hugged her for a moment, “I remember you as an AI.”

She laughed and took his hand, “How about we have some tea before we both go to bed?”

Nodding Rip let Gideon lead him to the kitchen where she sat him down before she bustled around filling the kettle, getting mugs and fixing him a proper mug of tea. He loved how she found little ways to look after him, just gestures to remind him that she cared.

Rip for his part made sure she knew how much he appreciated her, he fixed things the way she wanted them fixed (the exception was his room and study as that was his space) and cooked most meals.

“You know that Jonas loves you as much as he always has,” Gideon said softly.

Rip nodded, “I just miss being able to pick him up and hug him or reading him a story before tucking him into bed at night.”

“You could try reading him a bedtime story,” Gideon suggested with a smile.

Trying not to smile, Rip replied, “I don’t think Cece would appreciate that.”

“Captain,” Gideon took his hand in hers, “Your son is alive, he is happy, and he is only a few blocks away. I know it isn’t what you dreamed would happen, but it is still an amazing gift.”

They sat drinking their tea in silence as Rip thought about what Gideon had said. She was right, it wasn’t how he’d dreamed of finding his son but it was more than he ever dared to hope he’d get.

Finishing his tea, Rip washed the mug before returning it to its spot on the tree.

“I am going to get some sleep,” Rip kissed the top of Gideon’s head, “I’ll see you in the morning.”

Gideon smiled at him, “Good night, Rip.”

Heading up to his room, Rip knew he was luckier than he ever dared dream. Jonas was here and so was Gideon. He was going to be a grandfather in a few months too.

As he climbed into bed, the brief thought flitted through his mind that he should possibly contact Jonas’ grandfather.

That would be an interesting reunion.


End file.
